


A Little Too Much

by WiltingGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, M/M, Serial Killer, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingGirl/pseuds/WiltingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow, a serial killer obsessed with Ichigo Kurosaki has his own unique way of trying to get his attention via his murders. Grimmichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Serial Killer by Lana Del Rey. I've always had a Grimmichi story in my head for it but just now decided to write it on impulse. This should be a pretty short story, but let me know what you think of the first chapter!

No fingerprints were ever found because there weren't any to leave behind; Grimmjow had taken acid to them over a year ago. It made cleanup easier and not getting caught a frustrating mess for the police. Grimmjow was always thorough, never leaving behind so much as a strand of hair. He made sure to catch his victims off guard so that they couldn't fight back; fighting back led to being scratched and that led to his DNA under the victim's fingernails.

The only thing Grimmjow ever left behind was a piece of paper with a name on it and a number to whatever burner phone he was using that week.

Grimmjow killed for personal reasons, but never involving whatever unlucky innocent person he decided wasn't allowed to breathe anymore. It was always for _him_. Before meeting who he deemed to be a fucking walking angel on the hellhole that was earth, Grimmjow rarely ever killed anyone. Maybe once every few months, sometimes not for half a year. Back then, things were different. Being a diagnosed (but falsely declared _cured_ ) sociopath, Grimmjow happened to be one of the unlucky ones that just so happened to have the urge to end lives. But being careful was important to him, and he didn't like the endless nights of not being able to sleep, staring out his window at ungodly hours of the night every time he heard a car door from down the street to make sure it wasn't the feds ready to knock his door down.

After his first kill, Grimmjow didn't feel remorse, but he felt all the paranoia in the world. Everyone was out to get him, every person on the street was a police officer in disguise watching him, and personal relationships were out of the question.

That was, until he had met Ichigo Kurosaki. Really, Grimmjow was surprised at how much such a small interaction could have an impact on him. Back when he was still in therapy, Grimmjow always spotted Ichigo in the waiting room. Week after week, he couldn't get the other man out of his head. Grimmjow chalked it up to physical attraction, because he really did think he was beautiful. Finally after staring enough, Ichigo decided to strike up a conversation with him. Grimmjow learned that he was about to turn eighteen, hated horoscopes, and was there as ordered by his school to deal with what they called 'anger issues'. Grimmjow could tell that that was bullshit, Ichigo may have been a teenager that loved to get into fights, but he wouldn't know the true definition of anger if it slapped him in the face.

After that, Grimmjow stopped going to therapy after his first kill and thus never saw Ichigo again. That part stung a little bit, because when Grimmjow _could_ sleep at night he never dreamt of blood and gore, but instead he saw Ichigo's face and how his eyes were so many different shades of gold and brown that he could spend hours looking at them. Being a very cold and detached person, Grimmjow knew that this wasn't something he could ignore. It was against his nature to care about someone, so he was going to take this as far as he possibly could.

What someone would expect of Grimmjow is for him to go back to the treatment center and try to meet up with Ichigo again, maybe ask him out for a cup of coffee and talk. That would be too simple, and that's just not Grimmjow's style. Things need to be fun, _exciting_.

* * *

Ichigo threw his keys onto the kitchen table of his apartment, exhausted after a twelve hour shift at work. He really wanted to take some days off, but living on your own at eighteen and planning on in enrolling in college soon meant that he'd need to be making more money. If he hadn't been so eager to get out on his own, he could be at home with his father and sister's right now and not worrying about anything, but he's just too stubborn for that.

Ichigo then did what he always did, turned on the television to catch the evening news. Usually, Ichigo fucking hated watching the news, it was depressing and boring and really he had better things he could be doing. Considering the circumstances though, it was basically mandatory at this point for him to watch it.

Almost a year ago Ichigo had woken up to banging on his front door. He had expected a friend or one of his family members but it was three policeman. He remembered how they had interrogated him, asking if he knew why anyone would want to hurt the murder victim, asking where he was the previous night, and shoved a photograph at him. Nothing about the murder itself pointed to Ichigo, it was just that one piece of evidence left behind. Ichigo's name was neatly written on a piece of plain white paper with a phone number under it, the words "call me" next to it.

It took that entire week for the police to finally understand that Ichigo himself didn't commit the murder, but Ichigo had a unique name, so it had to be _him_ who the note was meant for. But Ichigo himself really didn't know why. The police almost disregarded the note altogether until the week after that when it happened again.

Week after week Ichigo would turn on the news to see a new murder each time being talked about, all of them left with the same note but no suspects. The thing is, Ichigo never called whatever number was left, he was too afraid. What if the murderer was just trying to get to Ichigo to try and murder _him_? He'd be playing right into his hands. Whoever wanted to contact him had a high body count and Ichigo really didn't want to be added to the list.

* * *

Grimmjow held his burner phone, sitting by his fireplace where he had just disposed of his clothing. This was always the worst part; having to wait on a call he so desperately wanted but never received. He knew that was he was doing wasn't right, but he really couldn't find it in himself to care. Grimmjow always got what he wanted no matter what it was, and he wanted Ichigo so badly that he was driving himself insane. Never had a single person in his twenty three years of life caught his attention and ignited something in him that couldn't be put out.

Never, though, had Grimmjow ever thought of giving up. Even though it had almost been year, even though he had killed someone every single fucking week, even though he didn't even know if Ichigo knew about the letters he left behind, Grimmjow was still optimistic that somehow this would all work out the way he wanted it to. In his own head, he could only see their meeting going well. Ichigo would somehow find him attractive enough to look past the whole serial killer thing and fall in love with him and they'd have a happy ending. Grimmjow just couldn't wrap his head around it going badly. In his eyes, he and Ichigo belonged together.

Grimmjow grinned to himself, playing his favorite scenario in his head over and over again. A ringtone snapped him out of it, and when he reached for his regular everyday cellphone, Grimmjow realized that it wasn't the one ringing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat in silence, staring back and forth between his phone and the random receipt he had grabbed and scribbled the number down on. Really, he shouldn't be contemplating calling a murderer, but somehow he felt like he needed to. Even if this person _did_ want to kill Ichigo, maybe they would stop murdering _other_ people once they got to him. Ichigo couldn't help but feel responsible in some way; if he had just called the damn number for once then all of this could possibly be over.

Inhaling sharply, Ichigo dialed the number, not hitting the call button just yet. He still needed to think about this. It was just going to be a conversation, right? It wasn't like the person could just kill him over the damn phone. Maybe he was overthinking this whole thing. If he found out that he was indeed up for murder, then Ichigo could easily get a protection detail from the police.

With that in mind and now or never mindset, Ichigo finally hit the call button.

* * *

Grimmjow answered the phone quickly, almost knocking the damn thing out of his hands in the process.

"Hello?"

Silence.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, thinking that maybe it was someone else and that it was already time to get rid of this phone. "I'm hanging up."

"Wait, don't," was breathed out from the other end of the call.

Grimmjow's pulse started hammering so hard that he could feel it in his ears and his wrist. He knew that voice, fucking remembered it and never once forgot a single detail about it.

"Kurosaki?"

There was a brief pause and shuddered breath before an answer was given.

"Yeah...Yeah, it's me. Who are _you_?"

"You sound scared, calm the fuck down." Grimmjow laughed, and it was probably a bad move considering it probably made him sound even creepier. But really he was just trying to make this go as smooth as possible, trying to get Ichigo to relax and talk.

Ichigo ended up laughing as well, but it was a nervous sort of sound, unsure and careful.

"You...kill people, it's kind of hard to _not_ be scared." Another pause. "What do you want from me?"

Even though Grimmjow had often thought about what their first meeting would be like, he never once had the sense to rehearse what he would say during their first phone call. His palms were starting to sweat.

"I want you to come see me."

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

Grimmjow frowned. Ichigo didn't even really sound scared of that happening, almost like he had already accepted the fact that he might possibly die. For some reason, that just made Grimmjow all the more attracted to him.

"No, _fuck no_. Why the hell would you think that?"

"You left those notes for me, so I just thought…"

Shit, now that Grimmjow thought about it, it did look that way. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just wanna see you."

"Do I know you or something? What's your name?"

Grimmjow actually almost slipped and answered that. There was no way that he give his uncommon name out and give Ichigo the opportunity to call the cops on him.

"You know me, but I can't tell you. Like I said, I wanna see you. Can we meet up somewhere?"

There was another moment of silence and Grimmjow was starting to feel like he was ready to snap but he couldn't get angry and scare Ichigo off. He may have had a massive temper but he had to learn to keep in control when it came to something this important. He couldn't fuck this up.

"Can we make a deal?"

Grimmjow's jaw clenched, pissing himself off at the thought of Ichigo asking if he could bring someone with him for protection.

"It depends on what it is."

"...If I meet with you, you can't kill anyone after this."

Grimmjow slumped back in his chair, partially relieved and partially hating that idea. It wasn't like he could just shut off that part of his brain that made him the way that he was. Sure, Grimmjow could ease up on the amount of people he killed but it wasn't like he could stop altogether. He sighed, what Ichigo didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"You got yourself a deal. I'll text you the address of the place we can meet up at. Let me know when you get it so I can get rid of this phone."

Grimmjow immediately hung up after that, not even waiting for confirmation that that was okay with Ichigo. He put his hand over his eyes, rubbing them. Fuck, he was going to need to take something to mellow himself out. Grimmjow was unpredictable, even to himself sometimes. He couldn't risk Ichigo saying something that he didn't like and end up hurting him.

With a small handful of klonopin and few pain pills, Grimmjow swallowed and started texting the address and time to Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo shoved his hands into his pockets, really fucking pissed at himself for not wearing a jacket over top of his short sleeved shirt on an autumn night. He was standing behind his old high school at two in the morning because apparently murderers don't like to let people sleep. But in all seriousness, it was a good meeting place. No one would be around the school at this time of night compared to the other places in town where there were sure to be people lurking.

But that fact alone also made it a horrible meeting place. No one being around opened doors for all kinds of heinous things to occur. Ichigo could easily handle himself in a fight, but he was dealing with a serial killer here. This man was already proven to be deadly, ruthless, and he obviously knew how to catch people off guard.

Ichigo's stomach tightened, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The only thing keeping him there was his hero complex. That, and the fact that he wanted to find out who this guy was. Did he really know him? Wouldn't he have remembered someone that could potentially be a serial killer? Ichigo laughed at himself, of course not. From what he knew about serial killers, they knew how to keep a low profile. They were charming, calculating, and knew how to stay off the radar.

That voice though, Ichigo faintly recalled hearing it before. He just couldn't remember where he had heard it. Giving up on trying to put a face to the voice, Ichigo returned to observing his surroundings. Not noticing anyone, he grimaced, grabbing onto his phone and sliding it out of his pocket to check the time. The fucker was sixteen minutes late. The guy might not have had the decency to let people live, but he could at least learn to be on time for a meeting that he had set up in the first place.

Just as if on cue, Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder and reflexively brought his arm up to punch whoever was behind him, but it was caught mid-swing in a vice grip.

Ichigo turned his head around to look behind him, feeling slightly terrified and trying to accept the fact that he might be killed right there on the spot.

Instead of the expected blade of a knife or some other weapon, Ichigo was greeted with a grin that was both vicious and alluring. That in itself was terrifying, sending all kinds of warning signs to his brain, causing his amygdala to kick in fight or flight. But Ichigo's body didn't have time to decide which one it wanted to do, because there were lips on the side of his jaw slowly trailing up to his ear.

"Don't be scared," was whispered into his ear.

As scared as Ichigo actually was, he couldn't present himself that way; showing weakness to a predator was never a good idea.

"Can you let go of my arm then?" Good, Ichigo thought, his voice didn't tremble like he had expected it to.

Grimmjow did as he was asked and quickly released his grip. Ichigo turned around fully now, getting a good look at the man. Realization hit him hard.

"Grimmjow? You're Grimmjow, right?" Of fucking course; it made sense now. Ichigo remembered how he had always dodged the question as to why he was in therapy and that always seemed sketchy to him.

There was a laugh, low and rich. "You remember me, that's sweet."

For some mysterious reason, Ichigo felt a little more comfortable now that he knew who he was dealing with. "Fuck off," was bit out between clenched teeth.

Grimmjow widened his eyes and put his hand against his heart in feigned pain. "Ouch, and here I thought you'd be as happy to see me as I am to see you."

Ichigo sneered, just what was this guy's angle?

"What is wrong with you?" Ichigo took a step back, not exactly wanting to be too close.

Grimmjow laughed at that, a lot louder than the one from earlier. "Let's not get into that shit right now. How about you try a different question."

"Okay, how about you tell me why you wanted to see me?"

Grimmjow took a step forward. "Because I've been trying to get your attention for almost a fucking year now."

Ichigo's brain stopped working for a moment. What? Fucking what?

"Wait...let me get this straight. You wanted my attention, so you go and kill forty-seven people and leave behind these stupid fucking notes?" Nothing about that seemed logical at all, and Ichigo didn't know if he even wanted an explanation at this point. He didn't feel like he could understand how that seemed okay to someone.

Grimmjow shrugged. "I like to think of them as love notes."

Ichigo wanted this conversation to be over. He crossed his arms and smiled. "Well I hope you love getting the cops called on you."

It only took that split second for Grimmjow's expression to turn from playful to lethal. He took yet another step forward, the tips of their shoes almost touching.

"Oh, I wouldn't even fucking think about doing that if I were you," Grimmjow warned. The fact that it was a threat didn't need to be stated.

Ichigo swallowed dryly. Part of him wanted to ask 'or what', but he honestly didn't feel like hearing his death being planned out right in front of him.

"So...what exactly is it you want from me then? What's the point of all of this?"

"I want you to give me a chance." Grimmjow eyes were all over Ichigo, darting back and forth between different parts of him to try and get a read on his body language.

Ichigo scowled. This guy really did love to not give him all the information he needed at once. "A chance at what?"

"Let me just tell this to you straight, Kurosaki. The fact that you're even fucking here right now, means you're mine. I don't give a fuck if you say no to me; you won't be able to get rid of me." Grimmjow was up in his personal space again, practically breathing down Ichigo's neck. "You can say no to fucking me and staying with me, but I'm still going to stalk you until you die. I won't kill you, but if you do anything that even suggests that you might tell anyone else about me and the shit that I do, I'll make sure you'll regret it."

They were both met with pin drop silence. Ichigo's breath came out in shudders and dispersed unevenly into the cold air. He was really starting to regret that call. But in some part of him that he really wished would go the fuck away, Ichigo realized why so many people were attracted to serial killers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World's shortest chapter because I'm a horrible person

"O-okay."

Grimmjow couldn't tell if he had heard correctly or not. Was Ichigo actually giving in that easily?

" _Okay?_ " Grimmjow frowned, Ichigo was starting to seem a little off to him. The more Grimmjow studied the teenager, he found that he almost looked like he was going to be sick.

"Yeah, sure. I just need to uh... _yeah_ , I need to go home." Ichigo turned on his heel and started walking a little faster than normal, his forehead suddenly cold yet covered in a thin layer of sweat. He felt like running, but running didn't seem like a good idea. He just really needed to get away from that guy as soon and as _safely_ as possible.

Turning a corner to get to the front of the school, Ichigo could hear footsteps behind him. He didn't bother turning around since he obviously knew who was behind him. Feeling his heart drop into his stomach, Ichigo tried to keep as much composure as possible.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo closed his eyes and started breathing as steady as he could at the moment. Maybe if he kept them closed long enough, Grimmjow would just disappear.

"Just making sure you get home alright. Who knows what kind of creeps are out at this time of night."

"Like you're one to talk," Ichigo said with the company of a dry laugh.

Finally deciding to turn around, Ichigo was met with a grin that struck him as charming but also quite menacing. He took that moment to study Grimmjow. The man obviously worked out, his clothes were nice which meant he had money, and his hands were shoved into his pockets like they were in some kind of casual situation. Ichigo also couldn't help but notice that Grimmjow had a nice face; smooth and angular in all the right places. But no matter how Ichigo looked at it, this man was a fucking psychopath.

He'd have to try and talk his way out of this whole entire fucked up situation before it could escalate.

"Do you really expect this to work out?"

Grimmjow arched an eyebrow. "What the fuck are you getting at?"

"Can we just be real here for a second? Do you honestly expect me, knowing that you're a murderer, to somehow magically fall in love with you and everything will be fine? That doesn't just happen, Grimmjow. I can't like someone that doesn't see that what they're doing is batshit fucking insane."

"I already told you that I'd stop killing people, is that not good enough for you or _what_?" Grimmjow's tone was starting to sound malicious, and Ichigo had to take a step back out of fear that the man might harm him.

"That's not the point. You obviously still don't give two shits about all the lives you've already fucked up. Maybe if you showed some kind of remorse, then we'd be getting somewhere."

Grimmjow had to bite his own lip to stop himself from just throwing the kid down on the ground and punching him into a bloody, unidentifiable pulp. He was starting to get royally pissed off; he'd never let anyone talk to him like that before without reaping the consequences.

"So what you're saying is-"

"What I'm saying, is that I want you to get some goddamn help, Grimmjow. And until you do, leave me the _fuck_ alone." While his words came off strong, Ichigo's hands were shaking, not to mention his legs as well. He turned back around to walk off while he still had all of his bones intact.


End file.
